User talk:Robin Carmody
Welcome Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bob Harris page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve W (Talk) 21:07, October 27, 2010 Thanks Hi Robin, Just a short one to say many thanks for joining up and the pages on Tommy Vance and Alan Freeman. Both very much needed and appreciated. Cheers, Steve W 10:52, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments. I have some Peel offairs from 1991-96 - some digitised, some not - which aren't yet categorised or available on the site. I'll get to work on those in the coming week, hopefully. Robin Carmody 18:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) great Sounds great. Looking forward to them. Cheers, Steve W 04:11, October 29, 2010 (UTC) 21 Oct 95 Hi Robin, Many thanks indeed for the new section of the show from Glasgow. Also interesting to hear the end of Johnnie Walker's last show. To let people know it's available, you might want to send a message and wiki page link to the Peel Mailing List. Not sure if you're a member but would certainly recommend joining. I could send a message there if you'd prefer that. Many thanks again. Steve W 03:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) For the moment, do you think you could mention the 21.10.95 upload on the list? I have a lot on my plate at present ... Earlier in that last show Walker says something like "and where's Radio 1 and a half when you need it?" This, you understand, was at a time when Radio 2 wouldn't play a Cliff Richard record because the guitars were too loud. Hard to believe that Walker was its drivetime presenter and Peel doing documentaries for it within the same decade ... Robin Carmody 03:50, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi Robin, I've left messages with the group about your upload. Many thanks for this recording! Steve so.it.goes.2512 04:21, December 4, 2010 (UTC) thanks again Hi Robin, Saw your updates last updates and just wanted to say many thanks indeed for the new part of the show. Look forward to checking it out when I get home tonight. Would you like me to alert the mailing list again? Cheers, Steve W 07:46, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Alice Cooper Hi Robin, Just to say many thanks for sorting out my Alice Cooper mistake. Think I was a bit exhausted after a long weekend (of work) and got the months mixed up. Cheers, Steve W 04:28, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Robin, Good to see you back. Many thanks for fleshing out the Radio Times page. Cheers, Steve 26 March 1993 Hi Robin, Many thanks for the new page! Looking forward to listening to it very soon. Be good to hear a bit of Tommy Vance after many years. Also great to have a final closing date for the great Little Richard cover search - although the historic show itself has yet to emerge. Maybe one day. I don't know if you'd like to alert the Peel Mailing List about your new share, before it gets submerged on the wiki. Many thanks again. Cheers, Steve W 16:48, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Steve, do you think you could mention it yourself on the list? I've really got too much on my plate at the moment to post there, but I agree that it is well worth sharing - especially, in the Vance show (likewise Fluff's shows of that period), the contrast between the "Peel graduates" that end the show and the very *very* trad-metal before it, with its resonances of the sheer schizophrenia of Radio 1 generally at that time. 16:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, Steve. That was me. Forgot to log in. Robin Carmody 17:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) July 1982 Hi Robin, Have made an enquiry about the show. Fingers crossed. Cheers, Steve W 07:42, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Robin, Many thanks for the new 24 June 1995 page and file. Looking forward to listening to it a bit later today. Would you like me to put a quick note on Peel Mailing List to tell people about the show? Cheers, Steve W 13:32, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, by all means. Robin Carmody 17:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi Robin Thanks for the tape! I also taped a Zion Train live set from the Peel show later in the year (with a song either side) 27 October 1995 Cheers Stuart Weatherman22 09:58, November 16, 2011 (UTC)